fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
George Enigme
George Enigme was a former Captain of the Fiore Royal Military until an incident caused him to leave the army to seek out a different way to protect the innocent from the wicked. That source became the Sentinels, who recognized George's fearsome reputation in the usage of Familiar Spirit Magic. Despite being in his thirties, he is one of the order's senior members and is recongized for his strong morals of protecting the world from evil. Appearance His actual face is believed to have tan skin, though some have mentioned that there is a scar going down his face. Along with that he has short spiky black hair and dark-brown eyes. However because of his mask covering his face and entire head, its impossible to really know. It is confirmed that he is quite tall, at least a few inches taller then a normal human. He covers his head and face with a large mask that extends to the back of his head with four slits, two on each side. They are separated by a peak in the center. His usual attire is a white trench coat with a sleeveless vest underneath that has a long collar that covers his neck up to his chin. He also wears white pants and hiking boots and finally a ankle-length white cloak with a high collar. Personality History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers: Like all members of the Sentinels, before and present, George has an immense amount of magical powers. Since the saying is that the combined might of all fifteen members of the Order is enough to take on an entire country, that also gives proof of George's power as an individual. Unlike most of the other members, George has shown good control of hiding his presence, both physical and magical powers from others. Even the most skilled mages have trouble sensing his presence. His magical aurora appears as pure white. Swordsmanship Strategist Leadership Immense Speed Immense Strength Immense Durability Magical Abilities Sword Magic Lightning Magic Telepathy Light Magic Familiar Spirit Magic: Familiar Spirit Magic is a magic similar to Celestial Spirits. The differences is that a person can only have one Familiar Spirit, where a Celestial Mage can have numerous Celestial Spirits. Both however do need a contract in order for the two to work together. Also unlike Celestial Magic, where the mage summons the spirits from a key, a Familiar Spirit can fuse in different places: an item such as a sword or a necklace, thus making it Holder Magic. There is also Caster type where the spirit takes on a physical form. The final one is that the Familiar Spirit fuses with their partner, thus giving the human the Familiar Spirit's powers. In George's case he chose the Caster-type with his spirit Ikotsu. Familiar Spirit Ikotsu: George's spirit, Ikotsu, is a fire-type Familiar Spirit, and thus can utilize fire magic along with light magic too. Its personality or opinion on its partner is unknown as it doesn't seem to to communicate with anyone except George, and only when said man gives it an order. So while the question if it even has sentience is up for debate it is clear that the spirit is very loyal to George as the two had been together since George's days in the military. Fire Magic Shape-shfiting Magic: With a rare few spirits, Ikotsu has the ability to shape shift into several different forms, which George claims that its because Ikotsu is "The flames that is constantly changing". Ikotsu common appearance is a tall, at least the size of a building, being with red skin and lime-yellow markings and a white triangle marking on its face that connects with its lime-color beady eyes. Some parts of its body appear to be related to machinery, like the fact that it has wheels on the heels of its feet. While its legs are relatively skinny, Ikotsu's arms are quite large, with large metal-like fingers. An odd part is that where the arms meet the shoulders, it looks like a glove since an arm appears to be going into it. The hands are large enough to carry two or three people. Finally it has what appears to be large black ears sticking out of its head. Its battle form is somewhat similar to its normal form except much bulkier. The markings on its body changed from lime-yellow to dark yellow at the top of its body to a burning glowing orange at the bottom part. Said bottom part, only the legs, appears like burnt rock with the legs being bulkier too. Its arms and hands are more or less the same except it has shoulder pads too. It no longer has the machine like parts on its body but its ears remain the same. The third form seems to be more for speed whereas the battle form has destructive power. This form is almost a combination of the two previous forms though with several differences. While its skinnier then the battle form it doesn't have broad shoulders like that form and the normal form. Ikotsu's legs are red at the bottom while the thighs and waist are a dark brown. Ikotsu's legs also look like hooves, giving it a satyr appearance. The hands are still large while the arms are skinny and have no armor either. Its ears remain the saime except now are gold, just like the feet and rings that appear on each finger. It no longer has the white triangle on its face but still retains the dark yellow markings. Finally on the back of its neck appears to be some kind of cockpit. The fourth form is the weakest of Ikotsu's forms but is instead for infiltration and can float too. This form is like a baby form almost, with its legs shortened to a drastic size while Ikotsu still retains it large hands though the arm is barely noticable. Around its chest and shoulders are white stones and also gains a tail too. It regains the white triangle on its face with the eyes getting bigger while the ears remain the same. The fifth form is when Ikotsu actually turns into a sword for George, to compliment the man's swordsmanship. The sword is red with the top part of the blade a glowing orange, most likely heat from Ikotsu's flames. The crossguards are bat wings while the guard is an oval shape with a glowing orange orb at the center. The sixth and final form was actually created through taboo due to the risk of the Familiar Spirit possessing George's body. Though because of Ikotsu's great loyalty to George, such fears are meaningless. In their fused form, which their powers combine, Ikotsu's body is shown but with George in control. The body is basically the same as Ikotsu's normal form except his skin is white, most likely due to George's magical powers. It does have red joints and an red exo-skeleton that can be seen through various places like its fingers, legs, and arms. The ears have become thinner but are red in the same form. Also the rest of its body is covered in red markings like its exo-skeleton. Ikotsu's form also appears more machine like too. Sentinel Familiar Ikotsu (Ashes).jpg|Ikotsu, George's Familiar Spirit in its normal form Sentinel Familiar Spirit Ikotsu combat.jpg|Ikotsu in its destroyer form Sentinel Familiar Spirit Ikotsu speed.jpg|Ikotsu in its speed form Sentinel Familiar Spirit Ikotsu mini.jpg|Ikotsu's miniature form Sentinel Familiar Spirit Ikotsu sword.jpg|Ikotsu's sword form Sentinel Familiar Spirit Ikotsu fusion.jpg|Ikotsu's fusion form Category:Sentinels Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword Magic User Category:Fiore Royal Military